


I Lost to You (Well, actually to your abs)

by thefanpiggy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Implied Kunten, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, implied johnil, implied markhyuck, yutae if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: How come a guy who showed his abs won while Doyoung who showed real talent (aka singing) lost?A dojae au where Jaehyun and Doyoung are competing for the title of student council president. They were told that they have to show something unique, Doyoung sang Poker Face by Lady Gaga, while Jaehyun showed his abs.Doyoung lost.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	I Lost to You (Well, actually to your abs)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo~~ I'm back with another dojae [Airhorn noises] this was inspired by that irl event where doie lost to a guy who showed his abs sksksksks i tweeted abt it and it kinda blew up? Next thing i know, many people are telling me to write it shgsgs
> 
> this is 8k words of nonsense, so pls beware owo
> 
> TW: Cheating is mentioned and implied in the story!! If you're uncomfortable about it, pls don't read :]
> 
> Not beta-ed, grammatical errors are expected, english is not my first language owo
> 
> Enjoy!

Doyoung wrinkled his nose as the smell of sweat hit him in while walking in the gym.  _ 'Ugh, disgusting.' _ He could hear the sound of the ball dribbling, the sound of the athletes' breathing and the sound of their shoes squeaking.

"Look at Mark! He looks so cool, hyung!" Haechan drooled over the Canadian transferee as the said boy jogged around the gym with his teammates. 

Doyoung almost gagged at how lovesick the younger boy sounded, "Wipe your drool. We're not here to ogle at your crush, we're here to make Coach Kim sign the papers." 

He sighed as he kept looking around the large gym. His eyes lit up when he finally saw the person they were looking for. "There she is!"

They made their way to the volleyball team who was being supervised by Coach Kim. "Excuse me, miss?" Doyoung carefully tapped the woman's shoulder causing her to turn around.

"Oh, Doyoung!" She greeted, the two men bowing in return, "What brings you here?" Doyoung showed her the papers, "We just need you to sign this miss."

The woman read the papers, her eyes skimming the words printed on it. "We have to change our schedule for the gym next week? For the baseball team?" She exclaimed. 

"Yes. The baseball team needed the gym next week for a joint practice with JYPU." Doyoung explained kindly. "Don't they need the field then?"

"Coach Song needs the field because they're practicing for the cheerleading championship."

"Is that so? Why didn't Coach Wu inform me?" She then waved her hand towards the baseball coach. 

"Yah! Wu!" She walked towards the said coach, Doyoung groaned internally and Haechan pumped his fist secretly as they followed her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Coach Wu asked the woman, "Why didn't you tell me that we're changing the sched?" 

"I didn't? I told Jeong to tell you though." Coach Wu scratched his head, "Jeong come here!" He called over Jeong Jaehyun.

The bane of Doyoung's existence.

The only one who could make his day bad even though it's going well.

Jaehyun jogged over and threw a wink at Doyoung's direction. Doyoung rolled his eyes as Haechan elbowed his ribs, "Ehehehe, he winked at you." 

"Yes, coach?"

"You didn't tell Kim that we're changing scheds?"

Jaehyun pressed his hands together, "I did coach! In fact, I even left a note on Coach Kim's desk." 

Coach Kim tilted her head, "Really? Someone must've thrown it away. Okay then." She signed the papers and gave it back to Doyoung. 

"Jeong, lead Kim Doyoung out of here please." 

"Uh! No! There's no need for that!" Doyoung squeaked, hating the way Jaehyun's eyes were filled with mirth. 

"It's fine. Go on, Jaehyun." Coach Wu waved them away.

"Come on then, bunny. I'll lead you out." Jaehyun said, guiding them in the gym. 

"No need. I know our way out."

"I insist. A ball might hit you in your pretty face." 

"I wish a ball would hit your face instead."

"Well then you have nothing good to look at." 

Doyoung glared at who was Haechan snickering from behind them "What?! That was good." 

Doyoung sighed in relief as they reached the gym's double doors. He pulled the door forward to open it. 

"It says push, not pull, bunny. I thought you knew your way out?" Jaehyun teased his hand holding Doyoung's to push the door open. 

"Should I walk you to your class?" 

"No." Doyoung pulled his hand away, "I have to register to the presidential candidacy."

Jaehyun raised his brow, "You're running for president?"

"You have a problem with that?!" Doyoung growled but Jaehyun just gave him a smirk.

"Calm down bunny. Here, for goodluck." Jaehyun held out his hand to Doyoung who stared at it like it was poison.

Jaehyun gripped Doyoung's hand to kiss his knuckles and put the hand over his shirt, letting Doyoung feel the outline of his abs.

Haechan was howling in the side.

"Goodluck bunny!" Jaehyun went back inside the gym leaving a frozen but red Doyoung.

"That was a lot of sexual tension."

"I'll rip your Shinee posters if you tell that to the others."

"That's not fair!"

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  


"You're going to run for president?! That's great, Doyoung!" Professor Park beamed at him. "I hope that's okay sir." He straightened his back as he looked at his professor.

"It's more than okay! Here, write your name. So far, you're the only candidate for the presidency." The professor thrusted a piece of paper to Doyoung.

The latter wrote down his name.

"Maybe they really want you to be their president, Doyoung. Good luck!"

Doyoung bowed in respect.

"Thank you sir."

He left the room, breathing a sigh of relief when he was finally outside.

_ 'Fucking finally.' _

"Why are you so relieved, Kim?" A voice asked, teasingly if he may add.

Doyoung looked up and glared at the man in front of him.

"It's not your business, Jeong. Fuck off." He growled.

Jaehyun just smiled and pinched his cheek, causing him to slap the hand away.

"Calm down, bunny. I'm just asking. Also, you're kind of blocking the door."

Feeling redness creep up in his face,he begrudgingly stepped away from the door.

"Wait! Why are you going to sir Park's office?" Doyoung squinted his eyes in suspicion at the younger man.

"It's not your business, Kim." Jaehyun mocked lightly, body shaking with silent laughter.

Doyoung scoffed in response, walking away from the annoying man.  _ 'Stupid, Jeong. What's so funny?' _

He was halfway across the hallway when Jaehyun shouted at him.

"Oh! To answer your question, I'm going to run for president! Wish me luck! Whoo!"

Doyoung turned around so fast to face Jaehyun but the latter was already inside the office.

"What?!"

"What the hell?!"

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  


Doyoung has always been competitive.

When he was five, his older brother challenged him in a wrestling competition. When he felt that he was losing, he kicked his own brother in the nuts causing Gongmyung to cry out in pain.

Needless to say, their parents banned them from playing wrestling anymore. (Doyoung didn't care though, he still won.)

When he was eighteen, he and his friends went to eat at a popular restaurant. They were hosting an eating competition where the person who can finish the giant burger within 1 hour doesn't have to pay. 

Taeyong dared him to do it. 

He won.

(Well, he almost died eating that giant burger but seeing his name and his picture on their winner board made it worth it.)

Now that Jaehyun is his competitor for the president title, he wanted to win. He  _ needed  _ to win.

He'll do everything to win against that stupid dimpled, good looking athlete.

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  


Doyoung grumpily made his way to his friends in the abandoned classroom. (Rumors said that it's haunted, but Doyoung said otherwise).

He forcedly slid the door open and stomped his way in.

"Grumpy bunny coming!" Ten waved his hand from the couch. "Shut the fuck up, Chittaphon. I'm in a bad mood!"

Taeyong patted his shoulder, "Well, we can see it." He gave Doyoung his lunch box.

"What happened, Doie? Are you somehow not able to run for president?" Taeil asked, concerned at how Doyoung was tightly gripping his chopsticks.

"No." Doyoung gulped down his food. "Something worse happened." 

"You got suspended!" Haechan supplied, everyone gasped in disbelief. "What?!"

"No! Even worse than that!"

"What's worse than getting suspended though?" Ten asked his boyfriend, Kun. "Expelled, I guess?" 

"YOU GOT EXPELLED?!" Taeyong screeched, holding Doyoung's shoulders and shaking him. "What the fuck did you do?!"

"What?! No! Jeong is also running for president."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's it?" Taeil asked. "Yes! That's the worst thing that happened today!"

"Nah. It's not that bad." Haechan yawned, seemingly making his way to Ten's embrace.

"Yeah, I agree with the brat. It's not that bad." Ten ruffled Haechan's hair affectionately.

"Not that bad?! He could win!" Doyoung banged his head onto the table. "I don't want to lose to  _ him. _ That's the ultimate defeat that's going to happen in my life!"

"How are you sure that you're going to lose to him anyway? You have a good amount of supporters here in the university." Taeyong said as he cleaned up their mess.

"Have you seen  _ him? _ He- He's like the son of Aphrodite! He's basically a greek god! Also, have you forgotten that he's a part of the baseball team?" Doyoung rambled.

"He even got his own fan base! Why is he so handsome? That stupid shit." 

Everyone but Doyoung looked at each other, communicating through their eyes.

"No offense, but it seems like you're describing your crush." Kun said. "Full offense taken Kun!"

"Uh, what do I do?" Doyoung questioned, burying his face into his arms.

"This is the first time that I've seen Doyoung hyugie like this." Haechan whispered to Ten, now sitting on his lap.

"Oh 2nd year Doyoung is back." Kun snickered. Taeil made a noise of acknowledgement. "I remember  _ that. _ "

"What happened during his 2nd year?" 

"Oh right. You weren't here back then. Let me tell you something, Haechan." Taeyong looked at Doyoung who's now staring at the window.

_ "It was really bad."  _

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  


"Why are we here?" Jaemin raised his hand like he was called by the teacher.

"You're here because I need all the help I can get." Doyoung answered nodding towards the group of 2nd years and 1st years.

"That's nice." Jaemin lowered his hand and went back to playing on his phone. "We'll always help you hyungie!" Jeno smiled.

"You're basically his son, Jeno! Of course you'll help Doyoungie hyung!" Renjun scoffed, "Too bad, I'm his favorite now!" 

"Thank you for inviting us here, hyungie." Jisung hugged Doyoung as the older man hugged him just as tightly. "Thank you for coming, Sungie."

Doyoung invited his friends for a not so secret meeting for his candidacy. 

"Yes, Chenle? You have a question?" He asked when he saw the oranged haired boy raise his hand. "Um, why is the name of this plan, 'Operation Defeat Jeong'?"

"Because that's what I intend to do. The reason why you're all here, is because I need manpower." Doyoung stated seriously, pointing to the whiteboard. 

"You see here? This is Jeong's twitter fan page which has 20 thousand followers. That's insane!" 

There were murmurs of astonishment.

"It doesn't help that he also has a fan page which has 10 thousand followers. This means that he is a  _ threat _ to my candidacy. He could win. And I'm not going to let that happen." 

Doyoung looked at everyone in the room.

"Are you willing to help me win the candidacy and become your president?" 

No one answered.

Probably because they got too bored with Doyoung's speech. Only Kun and Jeno were listening to him.

Doyoung cleared his throat, "I said, are you willing to help me win the candidacy and become your president?" 

Forced cheers erupted in the room.

"That's the spirit! Go Kim Doyoung!" 

A familiar but distinct voice cheered alongside his group.

Everybody turned towards the door, where Jeong Jaehyun was leaning.

"Oh my god, it's him!" Haechan squealed but was silenced by a quick "shh!".

"Operation Defeat Jeong? You're taking this  _ way too seriously _ ." Jaehyun said.

Doyoung was baffled.

"What?- Way too seriously? Of course I take it seriously, this is the highest position in the student council that we're talking about!"

"Chill, bunny. I'm just teasing you." Jaehyun pinched Doyoung's cheek again.

"Stop it! And why are you here in the conference room? I booked it for my group!"

Jaehyun gestured behind, his own group waiting in the hallway. "Actually, sir Park told us that we could hold our meeting here."

"But it's our time!"

Jaehyun clicked his tongue. "Bunny, look here." He pointed at the schedule posted in front of the door. 

"12nn to 1pm, Kim Doyoung. 1:30pm-2:30pm, Jeong Jaehyun." 

"He's right, Doie. It's 1:45pm already." Kun showed Doyoung his watch. Doyoung groaned in annoyance.

"Fine!" He turned towards his group. "Pack up, let's go to the garden!" 

They started making their way out of the conference room. 

Doyoung was the last person to get out as he glared at Jaehyun. Jaehyun just gave him a kissy face in return.

"Good luck, bunny."

"Shut it, Jeong. I don't need  _ your _ good luck."

"Oh! And I'm very honored that my name is in your plan! You even printed my twitter profile, how sweet!" 

The door closed.

"You're insufferable!" 

Doyoung kicked the door.

_ 'Stupid Jeong. Fuck his handsome face.' _

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  
  


"Smile!" 

_ Click! _

The sound of a camera shutter echoed throughout the empty room. The school photographer, Joy, showed him his pictures at the monitor.

"Yes, the second picture is nice. I'll pick that." 

Joy saved his picture. "I'm rooting for you! Goodluck Doyoung!"

"Thank you Joy! Have a nice day!" He waved at his friend goodbye. 

"We should boost your popularity on social media Dons. Jaehyun has a really large following." Ten stated as he scrolled down his phone. 

"I mean look at this!" Ten showed Doyoung his phone, "He gained 5 thousand followers just from this week. What the heck?"

"What should I do? I have no appeal." Doyoung pouted as they went to have lunch in the cafeteria.

"I know! Post your nudes!" Haechan suggested from behind them. "Are you insane? There's no way in hell that I'm going to do that!" Doyoung huffed.

"Oh come on! It's time to show the world those buns Doie! Show the world your cute buns!" Taeyong said suspiciously happily, before his butt was groped.

"It is nice Doie. Wear a thong and there you go! Instant followers!" Taeil nodded in agreement. 

"How do you know that?" Kun asked Taeil as the older man was eating his sandwich.

"Because I did it before."

"Ok…. This is getting out of hand. How about we go shopping and get you some new clothes?" Taeyong asked Doyoung who's now eating his lunch.

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

Everybody turned and looked at him up and down.

"I did not ask to be judged by you guys."

"No offense hyungie, but your style is like a grandpa." Haechan glanced at the older man's outfit, which was a checkered polo shirt and slacks.

"You dress like my old professor in high school. Fun fact, everyone hated him. He teaches Physics." Kun said as he snickered.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" 

"Well, yes."

After class, their group went to the mall to buy Doyoung some new clothes.

"There! You look so cute!" Taeyong complimented after they're done taking pictures of Doyoung.

"Aww! You should dress like this more often Doie! You look really good!" Ten hit his back, showing him the photos. "I'll post it now, okay?"

Doyoung just nodded as he sat down at his bed. "Do you guys…. Will it work?" 

Haechan jumped on his bed and hugged him from behind, "Of course hyungie! Just relax okay? You literally have the half of the student population going after your ass."

"I don't know…. I don't think I could beat Jeong when it comes to social media."

"Then we make more plans! Social media and sports are Jaehyun's strengths. Meanwhile, you could handle extra curricular activities and school festivals." Kun typed in his laptop.

"You also have more experience in this field because you've been a part of the council since your 1st year. Professors, students, heck even the school staff knows you." Taeil comforted him. "Just relax okay? We're always one step ahead of his team."

"Guys! Oh gosh!" Ten screeched as he stood up from the bean bag chair. "DOIE! YOU GAINED 5 thousand followers just from these pictures!!" The dancer started jumping from happiness.

"What? How? That's impossible!" Doyoung snatched his phone from Ten. "Look at all those comments!"

_ Doyoung is so cool!  _

_ Doyoung is so cute!  _

_ Nothing but respect for MY president!  _

_ I'll deff gonna vote for him.  _

"If we keep these up, we could definitely catch up to Jaehyun and you could win the student poll!" Haechan said.

"I mean the student poll is not really important, but it could boost you!"

Doyoung threw his phone to Ten as he walked to his closet. He began undressing in front of his friends.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Taeil asked as Doyoung was only wearing his boxers.

"Quick! Pick my clothes and take photos again!" 

Doyoung smiled, showing his gums.

"We have to beat Jaehyun."

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  


"So uh, why is Doyoung banging his head on the table?" Taeyong asked as soon as he stepped inside the abandoned classroom. "Is everything okay?"

"NO!" Doyoung groaned as he slammed his fist "Everything is not okay!"

"Doyoung hyung, um, he lost the poll." Haechan answered, cautiously glancing at Doyoung to ensure that he will not piss off his hyung even more.

It was a close call to be honest. Doyoung was finally leading the poll in the last ten minutes until Jaehyun decided to post a picture of him wearing a soaked white shirt on his twitter account with a caption, "Don't forget to vote for me on the poll :)"

Of course, there were many thirsty people, his votes on the poll suddenly skyrocketed. When the poll ended, Doyoung lost to Jaehyun by just a decimal point.

"It's just so frustrating!" Doyoung whined, "How dare he post that picture? Did someone rat out our plan to his team?" 

"I don't think so-"

Ten was cut off by the sound of the door opening then suddenly two people making out entered the room. One was tall, one was short. One was wearing the baseball jersey and one was wearing the school uniform.

More importantly, one was Suh Johnny and one was Moon Taeil.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Doyoung screamed, causing the couple to break away from each other. "Oh…. Doie and gays… uh hello." Taeil scratched his head, a habit he has whenever he's nervous.

"I thought you said nobody's around at this hour, babe." Johnny casually slung his arm around Taeil's shoulder. The eldest in the room elbowed Johnny's ribs.

"Hyung? What? You're hooking up with Johnny from the baseball team?" Taeyong asked, mouth agape from shock. 

"There's no use hiding it any longer huh?" Taeil bowed his head, "Well, Johnny and I are a couple." 

"Since when?!"

"Uh, last year. Nice to officially meet you all!" Johnny smiled at them. "Who knows about this?" Kun asked and the couple turned to look at Haechan who was happily sucking on a lollipop.

The youngest flashed his puppy eyes, "They made me swear not to tell." He pouted, "and they also called me their love child and treated me free food." 

"Wait, but he's on Jeong's team!" Doyoung stalked towards Johnny, "Did you rat out our plan to that greek god?!" 

Johnny looked confused and amused at the same time. 

"Greek God? But no I didn't!" Johnny held out his hand in an attempt to defend himself, "I would never do that. Just because Taeil's my boyfriend and Jae's my best friend doesn't mean that I will snoop around your plan."

Doyoung breathed a sigh of relief, "You better." He went to sit down on a chair.

"Oh, and you better not hurt Taeil hyung or I'll make the school treasurer cut down the baseball team's budget."

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  


Doyoung was left alone in the library as he was still editing out his flyers that he will give away to the students. He rubbed his eyes sleepily while glancing down at his watch.

_ 'I should probably go and have something to eat.'  _

He took his time packing up his things and went for a walk towards his favorite restaurant.

As he was walking, he reminisced about the moment when he was walking side by side with  _ him. _

_ "Can you walk faster? I'm starving hyung!" Jaehyun whined, tugging on Doyoung's arms as they walked.  _

_ "Fine, fine." Doyoung complied and started walking faster than Jaehyun. _

_ "Not that fast!" Jaehyun rolled his eyes, and held Doyoung's hands, intertwining their fingers. _

_ "Walk beside me, like this." Jaehyun booped his nose. "Always walk beside me, hyung." _

_ Doyoung blushed and held Jaehyun's hand tighter.  _

Doyoung snapped out of his reverie when he bumped into a sturdy chest, the owner of the body wrapping his arms around him to prevent him from falling. 

"I'm sorry." He bowed lightly.

"It's okay bunny. I'm not hurt." 

Doyoung pushed him away. 

"Thank you." He curtly said his thanks as he made his way into the restaurant. "Wait! Let's eat together!" Jaehyun ran after him.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"What a lovely couple! We have a table for two right now." A waitress smiled at both of them before ushering them into a table by the window. 

"We have this special promo for couples! Would you like to avail that?" She said as she gave them glasses of water.

Doyoun looked at her ridiculously.

"We're not-"

"Yes please and is it possible to change one of the drinks to sprite?" Jaehyun beamed when the waitress nodded her head, "Good! Add a slice of this matcha cake too."

"I'll ring your order then." The waitress bowed and stalked away from them.

"You…. You remembered." Doyoung whispered, suddenly finding the tablecloth interesting. 

"Of course, I do. You hit my head when I bought you coke." 

They both snickered.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it hyung?" 

"Yeah."

The air was filled with awkward silence as Doyoung kept looking down and Jaehyun busied himself by staring at the window.

The waitress returned with their orders.

_ 'Thank God. That was awkward as hell.'  _ Doyoung thought as he took a bite of the food.

It was silent as they ate their food, but they made small talk every now and then.

After they paid for their food, they parted ways.

"Hey hyung?" Jaehyun took hold of Doyoung's wrist, stopping the older man in his tracks. Doyoung stared at him with wide eyes.

"I really enjoyed today. I hope that even though we're both competing for the title of president, we won't let it change our relationship."

Doyoung felt like someone splashed him with cold water when he heard Jaehyun's words. He chuckled bitterly, and pulled his hand away.

"What relationship? We have  _ no _ relationship, Jeong." __

Jaehyun flinched at Doyoung's cold words.

"Hyung-"

"Good luck with the candidacy, Jeong. May the best man win." Doyoung extended his hand for Jaehyun to shake.

"You're really going to do that? Pretend that we're not friends?" Jaehyun didn't shake his hand. 

"Yes, I'm going to! Or did you forget, you were the one who did it first?" 

Jaehyun bit his lips, "Hyung, what happened in the past is not-"

"Just." Doyoung sighed as he walked away, 

"Just forget it, Jeong. That's what you do best anyway."

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  


The sound of the whistle caused Jaehyun and his teammates to stop running in the field. It was a bright and sunny day, perfect for training.

Jaehyun wasn't supposed to train as he was preparing for his candidacy but Coach Wu said otherwise. ("You're my best player, Jaehyun. I don't care if you become the president or not, you're going to train." "But coach-" "No excuses! Now give me 20 push ups.")

"Great job team! We would be able to compete for the championships next month. I know you're all tired, so I'm giving you the next week as your rest time." Coach Wu's hands were behind his back as he lectured the team.

"And I know that Jaehyun is busy preparing. That's all. Goodluck Jaehyun. You're all dismissed."

The team bowed to the coach as they made their way back to the gym showers. 

"We have a lot of free time now, Jae. What do you want to do?" Yuta smacked Jaehyun's butt, the sound ringing loudly in the shower room. 

"Well, we could print my flyers?" Jaehyun hummed as he dried himself off. "Oh! And I should prepare myself for the presidential debate!" 

"Right. Doyoung hyung is great at debating." Mark mumbled, almost slipping from the wet tiles. He gripped the bench as he tried to regain his balance.

"It's because of his big mouth." Johnny snickered, earning a slap in the back from Jaehyun. "Hey! Only I can insult Doyoung!"

Yuta made a face at him.

"Jae, be honest with us. Why did you really run for president? You told us that you weren't even interested." Yuta sat on the bench, tying his shoes.

"Because, I finally realized that I have a purpose." Jaehyun stated like he was starting a motivational speech. "I realized that I could do so much more. I learned that I could use my platform to bring light and recognition to student athletes."

"I realized that I really wanted to serve you all." He gestured towards his friends, "To my fellow student athletes, this is my chance to become your voice. And together, with your help, I will become the first student athlete president after five years." Jaehyun bowed.

All the athletes were just staring at him. Mark awkwardly clapped. 

"Thank you for your support Mark."

"No problem hyung!"

Johnny and Yuta deadpanned.

"What's the  _ real _ reason, Jae? Stop with your bullshit."

Jaehyun shrugged, "That. And just because I wanted to rile Doyoung up."

"There it is." 

They bid their goodbyes to their teammates as they went away. As they were walking groups of girls (and guys) began squealing and whispering. 

The boys weren't even fazed by all of this, in Johnny's words "I'm cool with it, I like the attention." They were already used to it, girls and boys always falling for them. 

"What if you win?" Johnny asked as they reached Cafe Universe, Mark and Yuta already ordering for the group, leaving him and Jaehyun talking about the latter's decisions.

"Well, that's nice. Doyoung will become my vice president."

"But what if he wins?" 

"That's even nicer, I'll become his vice president instead." 

Johnny looked at his friend with slight admiration and slight worry. He loves Jaehyun, he really do, but sometimes (well, most of time actually) Jaehyun makes dumb decision. Dumb decisions like spontaneously running for president of the student council.

"Is this your way of making it up to Doyoung? For what you did in your 2nd year?" 

Jaehyun was silent for a moment, his eyes solemnly staring at his phone.

"I just…. I just want him to-"

Jaehyun was interrupted by the sound of the tray hitting the table, as Yuta slammed their orders down.

"Here ya go! What did we miss?" 

Johnny and Jaehyun looked at each other, thinking of lies to say. 

"Oh, uh. Johnny hyung is in a relationship with Moon Taeil!" Jaehyun quickly said before clamping his mouth shut.

Mark and Yuta snapped their heads towards Johnny's direction.

"WHAT THE FUCK JAEHYUN?! I WAS GOING TO TELL THEM NEXT WEEK!"

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  


Doyoung took a deep breath as he paced around backstage. He was jittery, he can't calm his nerves.  _ 'What if I mess up? Oh gosh, I might fuck this up and lose!'  _

"Calm down hyungie!" Haechan groaned, tilting his head backwards but bumping it on a board in the process. The younger pouted and rubbed his head. 

"Yeah, calm down Doie. Do you wanna smoke?" Taeil asked, patting his shoulder. "What? Smoking is strictly prohibited in the school premises. I thought you knew that…" Doyoung rambled, hand gestures and getting messier and bigger.

"Woah woah woah!" Ten grabbed his shoulders and gave him a shake. "Calm down! Don't lose your confidence now, you have to be in your best condition!" 

You see, everytime that Doyoung is nervous, he tends to ramble.  _ A lot.  _ He starts to pace back and forth, swinging his arms around and starting saying the school rules and whatnot. 

"Confidence is the key, Doyoung." Taeyong reminded.

"You're right." Doyoung inhaled, "You're right. I'm in my best condition." He exhaled slowly.

"Five minutes until the debate starts!" A professor informed them. Doyoung sat back down to calm his nerves. 

At the same time, Jaehyun's friends bursted backstage. "Professor Shim! Jaehyun will be late by an hour!" 

The teacher was appalled, "What?! But we've been waiting for him since thirty minutes ago! What happened?" 

Mark shifted his weight to his other leg, still panting from running "It's…. It's a private matter." 

"Well, we can't delay it anymore. Principal Choi is already here, and he's anticipating this debate." Professor Shim's brows furrowed. "Is he gonna be able to come here now?"

Yuta shook his head, "No sir. But he'll come here as soon as possible."

"You know the rules boys, if the candidate is not yet here for the debate, he'll be disqualified."

Johnny's eyes widened, "What?! But that's unfair!" 

"I'll give him ten more minutes. If he's not here by then, he's disqualified." With that Professor Shim walked away, probably to entertain Principal Choi.

The three members of the baseball team groaned in annoyance while watching the professor walk away. 

Doyoung couldn't help but frown about what he heard along with his friends. "What happened?" 

"Jaehyun has family matters. He'll be here after an hour, tops." Poor Mark looked so tired that he crashed at the couch beside Haechan. 

Taeil went to his boyfriend, kissing Johnny's cheek and rubbing his back. "Calm down babe. I'm sure he'll come here soon."

"But he can't! He can't just go here now. And even if he could, we only have" Yuta gripped Taeyong's wrist to look at his watch, "Two minutes! He only has two minutes left!" 

Kun glanced at them in concern, "Did you try calling him now?" 

"We tried. He's not answering." 

Doyoung bit his lips.  _ 'Is he okay? What happened to him?'  _

Before he could utter a word, professor Shim came back. "Is Jaehyun here now?" He looked around but the face of the said boy wasn't there. 

"I'm afraid we have to disqualify him." Professor Shim looked apologetic at least, "It's the rules. Well, Doyoung congratulations on winn-" 

"Sir, I'm declining the offer."

Scandalized gasps were heard.

"WHAT?!" 

Doyoung looked at professor Shim in the eye, "Sorry sir, but I don't want to be the president just because I won by default."

"It isn't fair to me, especially to Jaehyun. We both worked equally as hard, and him being disqualified because of personal matters just doesn't sit right with me." Doyoung reasoned out.

"I-I'm really sorry sir, but if I'm going to win, I want to make sure to win fair and square, and that includes debating with my opponent, Jaehyun." 

"But-"

"It's okay professor Shim." A voice called out to the said professor. They all turned and saw Principal Choi in the backstage with them.

They all bowed to him in respect and the principal chuckled at them, praising them about their good manners. 

"Kim Doyoung is right. We can't just disqualify Jeong Jaehyun, especially if we don't know the reason behind his absence." Principle Choi nodded in Doyoung's direction. 

"I suggest that we move the debate to a time where both of them are present. No one should be left behind, they both deserve to be the president." 

"Right away sir." Professor Shim said, and went to the students waiting in the auditorium to announce the delay of the debate. 

Principal Choi patted Doyoung's head, "I'm glad that we have a student like you."

Later on, when Doyoung was walking home, he received a text from an unknown number.

An unknown number in his phone, but he remembered it in his mind. He knew who it was. 

_ Unknown number _

_ Thank you for standing your ground. _

_ Thank you for being fair. _

_ Thank you so much, bunny.  _

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  


Everyone was holding their breath as they kept listening to the two candidates.

"Why are you the perfect candidate to be the president?" A student asked the two men in front of the stage.

"I'm the perfect candidate to be the president because I already have experience being a member of the student council. As you all know, I've joined the SC since my 1st year, therefore, I know how the council works." Doyoung answered curtly. 

"In my case, I'm the perfect candidate to be the president because it's time for another student athlete to lead the students. I also want to show that not all athletes are the same, compared to the stereotypes, student athletes are actually very responsible and intelligent as well. I will be the voice that the student athletes like me need." 

The audience clapped at their answers. "Are there any more questions for the candidates?" Professor Shim asked.

A student raised his hand, "Um. What would you like to say to each other?" 

Both Jaehyun and Doyoung are taken aback by the unexpected question. Their eyes met but they quickly looked away.

"Well. I uh…. Good luck. No hard feelings. I know we're both doing this to make the student council better." Doyoung awkwardly spoke, gripping the microphone tightly.

"Thank you and good luck to you as well. I hope that we could put our candidacy behind and be good colleagues." Jaehyun answered back, smiling tightly at the audience.

Claps erupted from the audience as the debate finished. 

"Now, we added this last minute." Professor Shim said, "We would like you guys to show your unique talents."

Doyoung froze.  _ 'Talent?! I don't have any talent!'  _ He looked at his friends for support and Taeyong gestured for him to sing. 

"I-I'll…. I'll sing a song." 

As soon as Doyoung started to sing, the auditorium became silent. They were all entranced by his voice. 

Jaehyun watched Doyoung sing from the backstage, his eyes closed as he listened to the soft honey voice. 

_ "Hyung?" Jaehyun asked as he watched Doyoung set up the microphone in the auditorium. "Are you going to audition for the choir?" _

_ Doyoung chuckled, busy fixing the wires and the props in the stage. "I'm not." He answered. "I don't want to." _

_ The club registration was just a week away and as a member of the student council, Doyoung volunteered to help prepare. He was tasked to set up the auditorium for the choir.  _

_ Jaehyun was there to bug him, ("I'm not bugging you! I'm here for moral support!" "Just help me fix this, will you?").  _

_ "Why not? You told me you love singing." Jaehyun pouted, "Even though I never even heard you sing before."  _

_ "I'm not confident yet." Doyoung clapped his hand as he finished preparing the stage. "Also, you never asked me."  _

_ "Well then, hyung can you sing for me?" _

_ Doyoung turned the microphone on. _

_ "As you wish." _

Jaehyun could feel like he was a 1st year student again, helping Doyoung prepare the stage in the same auditorium that they were currently in. 

It also didn't help that Doyoung was singing the same song that he sang for Jaehyun. Poker Face by Lady Gaga. 

_ Can't read my, can't read my _

_ No, he can't read my poker face _

_ "That was- wow!!" Jaehyun stood up and clapped, "Talented. Brilliant. Incredible. Amazing. Showstopping. Spectacular!"  _

_ Doyoung blushed from the constant stream of compliments that he received, he covered his face in embarrassment. "Stop it!" _

_ Jaegyun came over to the stage to hug Doyoung. "You have a beautiful voice." He whispered, "I wish you could sing for me everyday, hyungie."  _

_ "Please, always sing for me." _

Jaehyun jolted as professor Shim shook him. "You're next." 

He didn't even realize that Doyoung had already finished singing. He was too immersed in his thoughts. 

Doyoung came back stage, breathing heavily. "Hyung, that was amazing!" Jaehyun praised. Doyoung just smiled at him tightly, the adrenaline still rushing in his veins.

Jaehyun was pushed to stage again, as the students began cheering for him. "What's your talent Mr. Jeong?" 

_ 'Shit. Shit. Shit. What is my talent?'  _

Jawhyun blinked, freezing for a moment before a thought came over his mind. 

"Can I have some music please?" The music was turned on.

Then, he started walking like a model on a runway. Screams and cheers filled the auditorium again as Jaehyun posed over and over again. 

For the finale, he lifted his shirt and showed his abs to everyone. That's when everybody lost it. 

"JAEHYUN HAVE MY KIDS!"

"JAEHYUN YOU HAVE MY HEART!"

"JAEHYUN OH MY GOD!"

"MARRY ME!" 

Jaehyun looked over his friends and saw that all of them were hollering, pumping their fist. He could also hear Johnny scream, "THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND! WHOOOO!!" 

Professor Shim went to the stage to calm the audience down. "Everyone, thank you for attending the presidential debate. Please proceed to the computer labs to vote."

Everyone excitedly went out of the auditorium.

"Jae! My bro! That was dumb but amazing!" Yuta did a bro fist at him. "I could never do that hyung! But mainly because I'm not Jeong Jaehyun." Mark said in awe. 

"Congrats Jaehyun." Johnny pretended to wipe a tear, "You're grown up now, my child."

"Yeah yeah." He mumbled, looking around to talk to Doyoung, but the latter and his friends were already gone. 

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  


"This is the moment that we've been waiting for." Principal Choi announced, "We will know who will be the next president of the student council. May the candidates please go up here on the stage with me?" 

Jaehyun and Doyoung went up to the stage again and stood side by side, their fingers brushing with each other. 

"Congratulations to…." Principal Choi dragged out as he opened the envelope given to him. 

"JEONG JAEHYUN!"

Jaehyun couldn't believe it. He won? He really won?

"You're now the president of the student council!" Principal Choi and the other committees shook his hand. "Thank you." 

"Doyoung hyung. " He called out when he saw the older man exiting the stage. "Hey wait!" 

He managed to grab Doyoung's hand. 

"Congrats…. Jeong. You're now the president." Doyoung gulped, clearly upset about the result but he flashed Jaehyun a smile. "I'm happy for you." 

"Are you really?" Jaehyun asked, backing Doyoung up on the wall. "Are you really happy? Answer me hyung! Are you?"

"I'm not! I'm not fucking happy okay?!" Doyoung finally lost his calm demeanor. He was crying, tears falling down his pretty face, his usual cold and professional facade now replaced with a sad and broken person. 

"I'm not." He managed to choke out, "Who in the right mind would be happy about losing? I lost to  _ you. _ And i hate it!"

"Why? Why are you so sad that I lost to you? If it was any other person, you would be happ-"

_ "Because it's you! You idiot!" _

Jaehyun was silent, watching Doyoung cry his eyes out. "It's you. It's always you."

"What do you mean?" Jaehyun caressed his cheek, "Tell me, hyung. Please." 

Doyoung shook his head. 

_ "I can't. I can't."  _

_ "I'm sorry." _

Doyoung ran away from him. His friends glared at Jaehyun before tailing after him. 

"What happened?" Johnny asked him seeing his interaction with Doyoung from afar. 

"I don't know. But I have to find out."

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  


Doyoung sat down on the chair next to the opened window. The nicest thing about the abandoned classroom was it was next to a cherry blossom tree, it wasn't blooming yet, but hey it still looked good.. It was a good day, the weather was nice, not too hot but it's not raining either.

He took a deep breath, trying to take all of the fresh air before slowly exhaling. It was a few days after his loss and Jaehyun's victory. He didn't know why he broke down like that. 

Maybe because he was still holding onto what happened back then? Or maybe it's because of his fear of losing. 

_ 'Losing. I hate that word.' _

"Can we talk now?" 

He didn't need to look at the person who spoke, he knew him. He heard the person close the door gently and trudged towards him gently. He felt the person sit beside him, grunting as he did so.

"I brought you your favorite bread." The person put a cream cheese bun on his lap. "It's still the same right?"

He nodded, "It is. Thank you Jaehyun." 

It was silent for a few moments, both of them savoring the peace in the abandoned classroom. It wasn't awkward, in fact it was the complete opposite, they were comfortable with the silence that engulfed them. 

"Do you remember our 2nd year?" Doyoung asked, still staring outside. Jaehyun hummed in response. 

"I remember, I'm like a lost puppy following you around. Even when I'm not a member of the student council, I would help you out with your duties."

They both chuckled at the memory of 2nd year Jaehyun following his favorite hyung around. No matter where Doyoung was, Jaehyun was there. 

"It was cute seeing you follow me around. Although we would compete with each other. I won a lot of our fights you know." Doyoung stretched his hand to touch the tree branch in front of them.

"I remember them asking how we are friends if we're competing with each other." Jaehyun sighed happily at the thought, "Also, you only won our fights because I let you beat me."

"Do you? Then why didn't you do it now?" Doyoung teased the younger, pinching Jaehyun's thighs. The latter whined in pain, shifting away from the older. 

"I guess that's why I broke down." 

They could hear the birds chirping and the students screaming at each other from their location. 

"I'm not used to losing. Because I already lost back then." 

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun's eyes. His eyes were showing sadness, regret and a tinge of love? 

"I…. I lost  _ you _ to  _ her." _

Jaehyun's mouth was agape as he took in the words Doyoung said. He blinked and tried to reply but he couldn't. What would he even reply to that? 

"I was so hurt, Jae." 

That was the first time since their 2nd year that Doyoung called him that nickname. It felt nice to be called by his nickname given by the person you cherish. 

"You remember that, don't you?" 

"How could I forget?"

_ "Hyung! I finally have a girlfriend!" Jaehyun exclaimed the moment Doyoung met him in the park.  _

_ Doyoung could feel his heart clench at the words uttered by Jaehyun. He was going to confess now, but he was too late.  _

_ "That's nice, Jae!" Doyoung forced a smile on his face, willing himself not to cry, not ruin his friend's happiness. "Who is it?"  _

_ "Chaeyoung!" Jaehyun smiled at him widely. "She said yes!" _

_ "I see. Congrats, Jae. Don't forget me." _

_ "I won't." _

_ "Does she know that you shit on the toilet on the 5th floor everyday because your stomach gets cold?"  _

_ "Hyung!" _

_ "She doesn't know huh?" _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "I'll tell her then." _

_ "HYUNG!" _

"And then,  _ it _ happened." 

_ Doyoung was casually walking in the streets of Hongdae when it started to rain, in the distance people were immediately running around and opening their umbrellas to avoid being wet, but he didn't care. He likes the rain. He likes the feeling of being hit by the raindrops. _

_ The air was filled by different smells of foods being cooked, the rain and the subtle smoke coming from the vehicles around it. _

_ 'Oh. It's Chaeyoung.' he thought as he saw the blonde girl looking side to side before crossing the street and into the snack bar beside a clothing store.  _

_ He hummed in confusion under his breath.  _

_ 'Why is she here? Jaehyun said that she's out of town.'  _

_ Without a second thought, he tried to discreetly follow the girl. He pulled his hoodie up to cover his head as he went inside the snack bar. In order to not seem suspicious he ordered a plate of spicy rice cake (and because he's actually hungry too). _

_ Doyoung sat down a few tables away from Chaeyoung, who seemed like she was waiting for someone. 'Maybe Jaehyun? Maybe it was a spontaneous date?'  _

_ After a few minutes, a man came in and went to her. Doyoung gasped as Chaeyoung kissed the man briefly into the lips. 'That's not Jaehyun.'  _

_ 'I have to tell him.'  _

_ The next day, he met up with Jaehyun. He was nervous, he kept taking deep breaths and kept pacing back and forth.  _

_ "Hyung! Why did you call me here?' Jaehyun hugged him tightly. 'How do I tell him when he's so happy?'  _

_ "Jaehyun, I don't want you to be hurt." Doyoung started, "And let me tell you, you don't deserve it okay? You deserved better. Much better." _

_ "Hyung what are you talking about?" _

_ "Jaehyun, I think Chaeyoung is cheating on you."  _

_ Doyoung looked at the younger male and the look on Jaehyun's face broke his heart. He was in disbelief. _

_ "What?" _

_ "I saw her yesterday in Hongdae! Sh-she kissed another man! Jaehyun I swe-"  _

_ "Do you realize how stupid and jealous you are?" Jaehyun scowled at him.  _

_ Jawhyun doesn't believe him. _

_ "I'm telling the truth!" _

_ "No! Ever since I've been with Chaeyoung you've been acting weird and possessive. You're very mean to her but I never thought you would stoop this low and create rumors!"  _

_ Doyoung could feel the tears starting to escape his eyes. He felt betrayed, he thought Jaehyun would believe him. _

_ "Jae? What's wrong?" A soft voice spoke from behind him. Chaeyoung glanced at Doyoung and was shocked when he saw the older man tearing up. _

_ "Doyoung? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Chaeyoung asked, going towards Doyoung but Jaehyun held her back.  _

_ "See! She even cares for you!" _

_ "I don't understand, what is going on?" Chaeyoung asked, confusion written all over her face.  _

_ "He told me that you've been cheating on me! He said that he saw you on Hongdae kissing another man."  _

_ Chaeyoung looked shocked at the words that came out at her boyfriend's mouth. "What?" _

_ "I know! It's ridiculous!"  _

_ Doyoung shook his head as he breathed heavily. "I'm not lying." He croaked out, "It's the truth!" _

_ Doyoung forcedly went towards the girl and took hold of her shoulders. He then began to violently shake her.  _

_ "Tell him the truth! Tell him you've been cheating on him! I saw you!" Doyoung pleaded, shaking her harder. "Please." _

_ Jaehyun pulled him off and shoved him backwards. "Stop it hyung!"  _

_ "He's bad-mouthing me. He's lying, Jae." Chaeyoung had the audacity to look sad at the accusations thrown at her. _

_ "Believe me Jaehyun. I'm telling the truth!" Doyoung sobbed, frustrated at the treatment he was getting. Why wouldn't Jaehyun believe him?  _

_ "Choose, Jaehyun. It's either me or that lying cheater."  _

_ Jaehyun didn't even hesitate to answer him. _

_ "I'll choose the person I love, hyung." He turned his back and held Chaeyoung's waist as they walked away from him.  _

"In the end, you were right." Jaehyun said, full of remorse at how he treated his hyung. "She was cheating on me."

Doyoung pitied him.

"I guess that's why I was so afraid of losing. I lost you already, and I just can't bear to lose. But I did, I lost to you." 

Doyoung paused for a moment.

"Well actually to your abs." 

They both laughed. The atmosphere was suddenly bright and lively.

Their laughter died down, seeing the sunset from their location. It was beautiful. 

"You know, I only annoyed you because I figured that's the only way I could get your attention you know. I like the rivalry that we had, hyung."

Jaehyun slowly inched his way near Doyoung. "Even though I never saw you as my enemy. So basically, it was just one sided rivalry."

"I realized something when I lost you, hyung." Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung's hand, his other hand cradling the older man's cheek. 

"What?" Doyoung whispered, their noses touching each other. 

"That I love you."

With that, Jaehyun slammed his lips against Doyoung's. 

It felt good, like finally eating after a long time. It was magical, like seeing a magician pull out a bunny from his hat. It also felt complete, like something you lost finally came back to you. 

They pulled back, eyes blown and wide with love and awe. 

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to speak with me even though you tried so hard, Jae." Jaehyun pecked his forehead and pressed the older man in his chest.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. For pushing you away and not believing you." Jaehyun pinched his cheeks, "Even though I had to go through a lot of beatings from Ten and Taeyong."

"What are we now?" Doyoung took a deep breath of Jaehyun's scent, nuzzling his face deeper in the toned body.

"Well first, we're colleagues. You're my vice president and I'm your president. Second, you're my boyfriend as I am yours." 

Doyoung smiled.

"That sounds good, Mr. President."

They both leaned in for another kiss but stopped when they heard hushed whispers outside the door.

"Donghyuck, why did you pull me out of practice just to make out with you in this abandoned classroom? Isn't it haunted?" 

They looked at each other in confusion.

"That's Mark." Jaehyun whispered, still tuning in at the conversation outside.

"Well, I would like to makeout with my secret boyfriend. Also, it's not haunted, Doyoung hyungie's student council alumni just spread that rumor so that student council members could hang out here." A high pitched voice whined cutely.

"And that's Haechan." Doyoung whispered back at his boyfriend. 

"They're together?!" They both gasped in realization.

Jaehyun couldn't hold his shock and toppled over the desk, the chair scraping the floor. 

The two people outsiders froze.

"It's haunted! I told you!" Mark blurted out. He pulled Haechan away. "Let's go! I don't want to makeout in a room with a ghost!"

The couple inside chuckled as they heard the footsteps fade. "No one's going to come here for sure."

They stood up to collect their things. Doyoung opened his cream cheese bun and took a bite of it. 

"Thank you for this, boyfriend." 

Doyoung pecked his lips.

Jaehyun blushed.

  
  


🐰🍑

  
  


"How is it working as the vice president, Doyoung?" Professor Park asked the young boy. Doyoung smiled and politely answered, "It's okay sir."

"I like it because I'm not that stressed." Doyoung joked as the professor laughed. "I'm glad. I'm going to go now then." They bid their goodbye as the old man went outside from the student council room.

"Sometimes I feel like he has a crush on you." Ten squinted his eyes in suspicion, his gaze following the old man from inside. 

"Who?" Taeyong asked as he did his homework. "Professor Park! He has a soft spot for Doie!" 

"Don't tell me…."

Ten sauntered his way into Doyoung's space and pinned the bunny looking male in the chair. "Are you his sugar baby?!" 

"What?! No!"

"It's okay hyungie. We won't judge you." Haechan said from the comfy chair that he's perched on. 

*Yeah. Flaunt it if you got it." Taeil hummed under his breath. "Is that what you did to make Johnny thirst after you?" Kun asked the older man. 

"Yup. You know, I kissed him in the shower room after their practice and we had se-" All of them groaned at Taeil kept talking about his sex life with his boyfriend.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear about my parents having sex." Haechan covered his ears, pouting as he did so. "Well technically they're not-"

"Shut your mouth hoe."

"Respect your elders brat."

"Okay, boomer."

"You!" 

Taeyong sighed as Ten and Haechan started to play fighting in the corner of the room. "Well, I'm really surprised that you're working as the vice president calmly."

Doyoung shrugged, "I mean, Jaehyun is the one getting all the stress not me."

"That's why you should help me." Jaehyun went inside the student council room and slumped in his desk filled with papers, his teammates following him from behind.

"Hey baby!" Johnny immediately sat beside his boyfriend and pulled him in his lap. "And hello to my other baby!" Johnny patted Haechan's head.

"You sound like you're in a threesome relationship." Yuta deadpanned as he watched the trio. "Disgusting! Haechan's our son!" 

"Hyung, can you help me with the gym schedule for the different sports teams? So that everyone could have a fair time using it." Jaehyun gave Doyoung a piece of paper as the older man nodded.

Their friends looked at them dumbfoundedly, wondering why they weren't fighting like they usually did. By now, Doyoung should be seething with anger as Jaehyun pinched his cheeks and teased him.

"Am I dreaming?" 

The couple turned towards their friends.

"You're not fighting?" 

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung and found that Doyoung was already looking at him with a mischievous glint on his face.

"Why would I fight with my boyfriend?" With that, Doyoung stood up and tugged on Jaehyun's hand to kiss his cheek. 

Their friends let out a yell of disbelief.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, DOYOUNG?!"

"JAE, I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BRO!"

"YOU HID IT FROM US! HOW DARE YOU?!" 

"Stop pointing your fingers at us." Jaehyun snapped, "You hid your relationship with Taeyong too!" He pointed his finger in Yuta's direction who was now blushing.

"W-we were going to tell you soon!" Taeyong was red in the face at the revelation of their relationship. They started screaming and freaking out again.

It was chaotic, but both of them smiled at the scene and held their hands tighter.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!! Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!!
> 
> If you're too shy to comment, you can tell it anonymously here on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/thefanpiggy)
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/thefanpiggy) i tweet abou dojae a lot huehue
> 
> Don't forget to check these out!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/  
> https://junkterrorbill.carrd.co/  
> https://twitter.com/needyniamh/status/1277691270748659712?s=19 (threads of petitions)


End file.
